Dragon Chains
by Protow
Summary: It has been foretold that the magical artifacts known as the Dragon Chains would return and rage a devastating war that would destroy Equestria and the rest of the world. Centuries have past and the threat has been seen as no more than an old mare's tale. What everypony doesn't know it that the old tale is true. Oh so very true.
1. The Legend

Made from the most durable metals. Crafted by the claws of the greatest dragon silversmiths that have ever live. Magic was sown into the metal like wool in a freshly knit quilt as it was forged in the molten lava pit know as Pryosus. After decades of time, hard work, sorrows, and blood toiled away at making these magical items did the dragon finally got their finished products. The Dragon Chains. With the strength of a thousand bulls. The magic capacity of an army of alicorns. Equipped with the souls of countless lost ones. These chains could be used to destroy the world and many more, but the dragons were not consumed by greed. Not YET.

Equestria was a dark place. A place of thieves, chaos, and death. The alicorns would not interfere with their lives. They had to obtain the Natural Order no matter how much they wanted to interfere they could not. Then out of nowhere a golden bladed chain cut through the land followed by another and another and another. Soon there was a total of ten chains spreading across the land. They burned through the chaos. They justified the evil. They also defeated Death, for a time. This had disrupted the Natural Order. The alicorns knew they had to act, but if they left their home they wouldn't be able to return until they day that they died. The need to help those who couldn't help themselves was greater than the fact that they wouldn't be able to return home.

Once on Equestria the alicorns tried to reason with the dragons to stop their chains and bring back the Natural Order. At first the dragons did not stop at the alicorns wishes, but they soon realized what would happen if this was to continue. Perfect Order. No can NOT be Perfect Order or Perfect Chaos. For if there was the whole planet along with all others would be destroyed. Dragons of old and the alicorns discussed on a theory of which to keep a balance of not only Order, but Chaos as well. This is were harmony first originally came from. For a time everything was in sync. Ponies and other woodland creatures lived as one system. They lived and died by each other. It was a bond that would be shattered in the war. A war that started from greed.

The dragons were satisfied with the way things were going, but satisfied was never enough. If it wasn't for them the little ponies would never have had the chance to even get a glimpse at harmony. This wouldn't stand. Greed soon consumed the dragons as they prepared the Dragon Chains. Once again ten bladed chains crossed the land, but instead of it being golden it was pitch black. With the chains follow terrifying monsters. The cockatrice, the manticore, even the all famous draconequus. All creatures of darkness spilled out into the land reeking havoc where ever they went. The alicorns had always known that this day would happen. Six warriors stepped forward each wearing a jewel representing an Element of Harmony. With these jewels a war raged on for weeks on end. Many things were lost during this war, but in the end the alicorns had won the victory.

After the war the dragons were held against there actions and for those actions all of their children and children's children and so on with be cursed with their greed. As for the Dragon Chains they were destroyed. Well most of them. Now only four remain in the entire world. It has been foretold by one of the Creators of the Chains,during his last days, that one day a young dragon was to reclaim all four chains and with them be able to resurrect the other six. Either for good or for evil the six Dragon Chains would be reborn. For centuries the alicorns looked for the Chains, but only came up with negative results. They didn't want to hunt down dragon hatchlings. They had already done enough damage to the dragons. After many more centuries the draconequus Discord wiped out the alicorn race or so he thought.

The two alicorn sisters Celestia and Luna were able to defeat the evil lord and restored harmony. Soon the threat of the four chains was never seen or heard from in eons. The threat was unheard of from both the alicorn sisters. Both thought of it as an old mare's tale. One that would never be able to come true. Like most ponies in this world they were about to be proven wrong. For the proof was in the box Celestia was taking to her student's house in Ponyville on the way to a meeting.


	2. The Rebirth of a Legend

Spike had just finished with his chores. Twilight had made sure that he was busy for the rest of the afternoon. When he was just about to grab a bowl of gems there was a knock at the down. Spike quickly grabbed a few small gems before rushing over to the door. When he opened it he almost spit out his snack. "Prinfesth!?" Spike sputtered out. The princess smiled at Spike. "You know Spike. You talk with your mouth filled with gems. Its very impolite." Princess Celestia said. Spike blushed from embarrassment. "Its okay Spike I forgive you. Where is Twilight? I would have expected her to answer the door." Princess Celestia said as she looked around the library.

"She went with her friends to a play at the school. Now what play was it called again...oh yeah Past Sins. They went to go see Past Sins." Spike said. Princess Celestia looked amused. Past Sins was the number one play that has ever been performed in the history of Equestria. "So why didn't you go and attend?" The Princess asked. Spike shrugged. "I've already seen it before. If your wondering how I kinda sneaked out past my bedtime one night at the castle and purchased a ticket to see the play. I got back just in time to catch a few hours of sleep." Spike stated. He had let out a secret he had kept for a long time to none other than Princess Celestia herself. "Well I'm very disappointed that you would sneak out of bed at night to go see a play, but at the same time I'm happy that you are interested in one of the most established event in theater history." Celestia said as she glanced at the clock.

"Well it has been a pleasure to chat with you Spike, but I have a meeting that I have to attend to. Also when we found your egg we found this next to it. I meant to give it to you when you were old enough, but it slipped my mind until now. Happy early birthday Spike." Celestia said as she levitated a little purple box into Spike's claws. And with that she left. There wasn't that much commotion from outside. "I guess everypony went to see the play." Spike said to himself. Spike then looked at the box that was now in his claws. There was a string tied around the top and bottom of the box. Spike used his one of his claws to cut the string. They were dull claws, but it was strong enough to cut through this thin piece of string. With a snap the string was no more and fell to the floor.

Spike opened the lid of the box. He expected to find a small note or a rare gem. What he found inside was a silver ring with chains engraved on the outside edge. The chains led to a purple jewel inserted into the outside edge. Spike took the ring out of the box. "Jewelry? I normally don't where stuff like this, but since it was found by my egg I might as well try it on." Spike said. Spike put the ring on the second finger from his thumb. "It fits. Hmm now that I look at it. Its kinda cool." Spike said.

{Hello?}

Spike tensed up. He had just heard a GIRL'S voice from nowhere and he was the only one in the room. The only one in the whole library. There was a silence in the room. The silence was broken by the voice again.

{Hello? Can you hear me?}

"Yes I can hear you. W...Where are you?" Spike asked.

{Down here. On your claw.}

Spike looked down on his claw. The ring he put on was now glowing a faint purple. Spike had always been unsure of stuff he didn't understand or was very new to him, but for some reason this did not scare him at all. "Are you some kind of magic ring or something?" Spike asked.

{Well I guess so. I forgot what I was a long time ago, but I remember that I can do this}

With that a bladed chain was summoned from the purple gem. It floated in mid-air with a thin purple aura around it's edge. The chain seemed to be draining Spike of his energy. Spike fell to his knees from the intense use of his own energy. "Please...stop." He begged. His pleas didn't go unheard. The chain returned to the purple gem. Once it was fully gone Spike was now on his belly breathing heavily.

{I'm sorry. I didn't know it would hurt you. Pleas forgive me.}

"...Its...okay...you didn't...know...just...warn me...before doing that again." Spike said as he caught his breath. He was tired and hungry. He went over to the bowl of gems and quickly devoured the contents of the bowl. Now that his hunger was satisfied he went off to bed. As he laid in his basket he began to wonder one thing. "Hey. Do you have a name?" Spike asked.

{...Its...Jade Blaze.}

"Thats...a nice...(yawn)...name." Spike said as he drifted off to dreamland. He was totally unaware of what he has done and what will become of it. For now Spike must rest for in the morning his trial begins.


	3. The Dragon of Dreams

Spike woke up earlier than usual. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he went to bed at six o'clock in the afternoon. Anyways he went downstairs to prepare breakfast. When he went downstairs he found that Twilight was already up and eating breakfast. "Twilight? When id you get up?" Spike asked. The lavender mare looked up from her plate and onto the baby dragon. The moment their eyes met she screamed for half an hour. "DRAGON! How did you get in here? You know what I don't care! Get out of my home and get out of my town or I'll make you get out!" Twilight yelled. Spike's heart was shattered at the harsh words that the mare had said to him.

"Tw...Twilight h-how can you say something like that? Don't you remember me?" Spike asked. He pleaded that she would remember him or that his was some kind of cruel joke Rainbow Dash had played on him. Twilight's mood wasn't getting any better. Matter of fact she was getting more angry the more time past on. "I'll say it once more. Get out of my home and my town or so help me I'll put you six feet under!" Twilight threatened. Spike was traumatized by the threat. Spike just curled up into a ball and shock back and forth. Twilight's horn began to glow a purple hue. Spike knew what was coming up, but he just accepted it. With a release of magic Spike was scent flying through the walls of the library and into the streets of Ponyville.

Screams of terror filled the town as ponies of young and old rushed into their homes. That is except for five ponies. Five ponies that Spike knows all to well. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie. Twilight soon joined the five. "Yo Twilight. Whats up with short stack over here I thought dragons were suppose to be huge." Rainbow asked."Its a baby dragon Rainbow. It was in my house this morning while I was eating. I'm surprised it didn't try to steal anything." Twilight said. "Ah don't care if its a baby or not. It terrorized the town an' ah'm not goin' ta sit around and let this thang wreck everything." Applejack said as she grabbed her lasso.  
{Spike? Whats happening?}

"I don't know." Spike said with with barely any emotions. The something caught his eye as his legs and arms were caught in the lasso. Rarity's horn was missing. Also Fluttershy's cutie mark was a picture of three moths. 'This doesn't add up. These kinds of things don't happen unless...' Then it hit Spike. He was dreaming. Very quickly he broke out of the lasso. "What in tarnation? Thats the toughest piece of rope we got." Applejack said.  
{Oh! Oh! Let me help!}  
On cue the bladed chain from before was summon. Spike slashed it towards the dream ponies. The chain expanded and cut through each of the ponies. All of them disappeared into a puff of black smoke. Spike's senses stiffened more as the world around him faded into darkness. "Ah hahaa! Good job my little dragon. Now hows about you give that ring to little ol' me." A voice said from nowhere.

"Where are you!? Are you the one who made those fake versions of my friends?! Show yourself you coward!" Spike yelled. Spike spun in a circle and the chain followed suit. Spike stiffened his right leg and with all of his force released a massive wave of purple energy into the unknown. "Hmmm, not bad that would have caused some massive damage. That is if it hit me." The voice mocked. 'Go chock on your own laughter why don't cha.' Spike thought. He imagined the person behind all of this to laugh then suddenly chock. That would be funny. "Hahahaahahahaha. I sorry its just that looking at you trying to escape just makes me laugh. Hahahahahahahahaha...(cough)..(cough) arugh." The person was now chocking on his own laughter.  
{Whoa. Did you hear that Spike? It looks like your thoughts can harm him. Think of something else.}

Spike started to get creative. With one thought and one release of anger he imagined that Pinkie Pie had arrive with her party cannon a fired Rainbow Dash out of it. At the speed she was going it she almost instantly created a Sonic Rainboom and landed a devastating punch onto whoever was control Spike's dream. Then the world around Spike began to glow, along with him and Jade. With this the dragon and the ring were engulfed in a blinding white light.

**Somewhere in some unknown location**

A bright green, winged, teen dragon had lost all concentration with his spell. His body fell to the ground as he heavily panted. He moved his claws over his body to make sure that he had everything intact. Then he seemed to calm down just as the ring on his finger glowed a dark green.  
(Maybe you shouldn't have agreed to take on this task. It appears too much for us.)

"Shut up Anubix. I'm not out of time just yet. If I can't win by slow braking him by mind. I'll do it the old fashion way."The dragon said to his ring.

(You know Poison you don't have to do this. We can quit this job and start anew.)

"I don't want to. Besides I don't want to be ruled by some namby,pampy, pony princess. Plus its already too late to look back." Poison said as he prepared his gear. He put on his pack around his right shoulder and opened his wings. With a thrust of his wings he launched himself into the air and headed straight for Ponyville. In two days he would arrive. In two days he would obtain his second Dragon Chain.


End file.
